With constant change in the semiconductor technology, microelectronics technology and computer technology, mobile communication has been fully developed and applied. While wireless traffic increases explosively, function of user equipment is further enhanced, so that personal networking becomes possible, which provides new experience of wireless network service to a user. However, due to continuous sharp increase in an amount of the user equipment and varieties of the services, complexity of a network structure is increased. How to provide convenient equipment networking and network equipment status monitoring has become a basis for the user to further implement data management, equipment management, safety management and energy saving management.
Presently, a fixed networking manner is widely used in a public indoor and outdoor space, the infrastructure (including base stations and network access points) is disposed by a professional person through an on-site survey, which is time-wasted and effort-wasted and lacks flexibility, and thus can not be adapted to the variable environment such as a home network. Further, most of the existing Ad hoc networks lack a corresponding network and equipment status monitoring device; however, with the rapid increase in the amount of the user equipment, the complexity of the network is higher and higher, and thus the management requirement for the network is more and more urgent.